Fervent Desire
by RhythmEcho
Summary: A crazed smile lit up the face of the murderer, a deranged laugh which conveyed the very epitome of insanity. "You cannot escape my fervid desire." One-sided Hisoka x Gon. Can be seen as Killua x Gon. Rated T for violence and death.


Fervent Desire

Copious amounts of blood stained the once moulding brown floorboards a deep crimson. The only sound disrupting the eerie silence was an audible thump of a now lifeless body hitting the floor. Heavy breathing soon followed as a crazed smile lit up the face of the murderer, a deranged laugh which conveyed the very epitome of insanity. The crazed killer looked down at the pale face belonging to the corpse on the ground, a sigh escaping their lips followed by tutting which was far too nonchalant and light hearted to belong in the situation. Without so much as another glance back, the killer left the building and in to the night, their sights already set on their next target.

"Fancy bumping into you here Illumi." A voice said in amusement as its owner shut the creaking door behind them.

"You let yourself into my temporary accommodation after following me for 2 weeks straight. So don't act surprised Hisoka." The assassin replied in a monotone voice, cold lifeless eyes not shifting from his companion's form.

A dark smile made its way on to the magician's face followed by a chuckle.

"You'd make an awful host Illumi. After all the effort I took to pay you a visit I don't even get a hello?"

"Hello. Now leave."

Following with a look of sinister amusement Hisoka sat next to the Zoldyck on the moth-eaten couch.

"Now what could be so important that a member of the zoldyck family would set up residence in this shabby old place?" The transmuter enquired with an arched brow as he leaned into his companion. The building was more of a shack than a house; it was a miracle it was still standing. Though one could say such an unassuming place would make the perfect hideout.

"It is none of your concern. Now leave."

"Illumi-"

Hisoka was cut off by Illumi quickly getting to his feet before activating his En, getting the magician to shiver. The manipulator's En was filled with such bloodlust it was tantalizing. Without a word of warning the assassin sprinted out of the door, his En becoming more hostile as if to convey his anger which his face was hardly going to show. Highly curious, Hisoka decided to follow as a malign grin took over his features.

Hisoka remained in pursuit of Illumi for several minutes and was beginning to get bored as he passed tree after tree until the Manipulator suddenly stopped in front of him before quickly activating his In; returning to his advance at a slightly slower pace than before. Hisoka was growing more excited with each step he took as he followed his companion into the tree tops.

Suddenly finding his feet planted on concrete rather than the tree bark he had just been growing accustomed to, the transmuter looked around to find they were now at the outskirts of the city on top of the tallest building in the immediate area. He turned to question his silent partner but found his lifeless eyes fixed on something below in the streets. Following his gaze Hisoka immediately found who the Zoldyck was staring at. Killua and Gon. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as Gon had his ever present grin plastered to his face while Killua wore a soft smile, looking as if he couldn't be any more content.

"He must die."

Hisoka quirked a brow at Illumi; an unspoken request for him to elaborate. Not sparing a glance towards the magician, Illumi suddenly dived back into the forest from which they'd made their way through previously while Hisoka let out a sigh before following him once again.

"Would you care to elaborate Illumi? Go ahead, enlighten me." Hisoka all but demanded; his tone calm and smooth. They'd already gotten back to the decrepit house and Hisoka was amazed his patience had last the entire trip through the forest.

"I will allow you to be informed." Illumi replied coolly without a shred of emotions in his tone, knowing it would be unwise to decline his incredibly impatient associate.

"I plan to kill Gon. He is merely an inconvenience but it has become apparent from my recent examination that Kil has become far too attached to Gon. We would have been able to force him to come back home before, but now I doubt he will even leave that boy's side for a mere second at present. It seems as if he's lost the will to continue the trade. That simply won't do; for the heir of the Zoldycks to be unable to carry out his job is unacceptable. Therefore, Gon must be eliminated." Illumi finished his explanation nonchalantly. He looked over at his companion to find him uncharacteristically silent.

"Oh really, you plan to 'eliminate' my precious little Gon?"

It was as if a flip had been switched. Illumi felt himself actually flinch at his tone and the underlying implications in his words. He felt himself choke and struggle to breathe as the transmuter released the most menacing and murderous aura he had ever come into contact with. He'd felt Hisoka's aura before and he knew how dangerous and powerful it was, but this was on a completely different level. He felt his stomach churn but showed no emotion or discomfort.

"Are you sure that's entirely wise?"

Hisoka stalked towards him with slow, purposeful strides which made the situation all the more dangerous. Illumi knew that at this point he had no chance of winning with Hisoka in this state. At present, the magician was far too strong for him to handle and would completely overpower him. Did this child really mean that much to him? It couldn't be. He merely thought of him as an 'unripe fruit'; the only reason he hadn't killed the boy yet was because he was waiting until he became a worthy opponent. Yet why did he feel as if that wasn't the answer to Hisoka's behaviour? It was clear he was completely beyond reasoning and hadn't put so much as a shred of thought into his reaction before he flipped.

Referring to the training that had been ingrained into him, Illumi decided that escape was the best option; he could kill the boy another time. Before he could even make it out of the door Hisoka's hand had reached out faster than the assassins eyes could follow and firmly grabbed a hold of his neck.

"How rude. You didn't even answer my questions." The crazed man remarked with a deranged grin, his tone jokey but his tightening grip on the others neck showed that it was anything but a game.

While Hisoka continued choking the assassin he felt himself experience something he'd never felt before.

Fear.

After all the jobs he'd been on and the experience he'd had of being tortured by his own parents he'd still never felt fear. His parents' aura were a comfort to him. The smell of his targets blood was sweeter than flowers. He'd never been in a situation where death was imminent. He'd never felt so helpless. His incredible grip on his emotions had meant that he'd never been in a position like this, but with the combination of his discovery of fear causing him to panic and the lack of oxygen from Hisoka chocking him, he was frozen.

He tried to reach for his needles as his vision became cloudly but Hisoka promptly crushed his windpipe before harshly dropping him to the floor; smashing his head into the floor with his heel whilst repeating his question.

"Do you plan to kill my precious little Gon?"

He stared down at the silent, unmoving figure before roughly grabbing a fist of hair and pulling him to his feet. The assassin was unable to support himself and almost crumpled into a heap on the floor had it not been for Hisoka ragging him by the hair, using it to suspend him in front of him. His arms limp by his sides as his usually expressionless face slowly beginning to display his new found fear which became more suffocating than Hisoka's previous choke hold.

"Do you plan to kill my precious little Gon?"

A burst of intensified aura drenched with bloodlust shrouded Illumi causing his mouth to open in fear as he slowly nodded. His eyes bore into the menacing yellow orbs of his tormentor; a flicker of understanding and overwhelming dread sparking in the back of his mind.

'What a twisted love you have Hisoka. That Gon of yours is going to wish I had killed him.'

"What a shame. You really should learn to keep away from what isn't yours Illumi."

Before Illumi could so much as attempt to call out in terror Hisoka slit his throat with one of his cards; the red liquid satisfyingly coating the card and seeping into the floor. He stared into his lifeless eyes and smiled in content at his face which had been captured in utter terror by death. He felt pride in making the emotionless man's last testament being one of sheer, unadulterated fear.

He sighed as he unceremoniously dropped him to the ground, slightly disappointed that his now dead partner hadn't put up more of a fight.

"Well, I suppose I should go see how my dear Gon is doing." He remarked light-heartedly as he stepped over the corpse and cheerfully made his way through to the forest and back to the city.

Whistling to himself as he walked through the streets, Hisoka kept his eye out for his 'unripe fruit'. When he finally found the boy in question his face darkened at what he saw. He'd happened across Gon giving an adorable kiss on the cheek to a flushed Killua who shyly gave a rather flustered kiss in return.

'Gon is mine. I cannot allow my pure little Gon to be tainted like that. I will be the one to claim Gon. Mind, body and soul. I will dominate my little fruit. '

Containing a moan the magician shivered at the image of his amber eyes burning with a glow of determination and defiance. He couldn't allow other to experience those glorious eyes.

Hisoka forced his features to remain passive as he silently vanished from the scene and back into the forest completely unnoticed. He fingered his cards absentmindedly once encompassed in the darkness, his face transforming into a deranged grin.

"Looks like I've found my next victim."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this fanfic which turned out a lot differently from what I expected. If you have any questions feel free to ask in the reviews or PM me because it may have been a bit confusing to people and only made sense to me because I wrote it. and I'm just weird. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it because I'd love to know as it is my first HxH fanfic. Also, please let me know if you'd like me to continue this one-shot as a possible two-shot or series. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
